


We Need to Fetch Back the Time They Have Stolen From Us

by Huntress8611



Series: Who Was Wrong and Who Was Right, It Didn't Matter in the Thick of the Fight [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 173rd, 173rd Airborne Brigade, Alcohol, Gen, Ghosts, Hugs, M/M, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, VFW, VFW Bar, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves, Veterans of Foreign Wars, Vietnam War, War veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Prompt from spikedpoppies:klaus summons all the dead 173rd next time they meet up, and everyone has a gr8 time! the 173rd meets up on thursdays for drinks, but they always give klaus a seltzer so that he and dave can unsubtly sneak away to go make out in a back room





	1. They’ve Always Been So Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spikedpoppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikedpoppies/gifts).



> The title of this work is from the song Stolen Dance by Milky Chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By this point, it was a tradition. Ever since they’d all made it back stateside, the remaining members of Squad 1 of the 173rd Airborne Brigade would go out for drinks on Thursdays. At first it was a different bar each week, but one week Charlie stumbled across a VFW bar and they’d been going there ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from the song Stolen Dance by Milky Chance.

By this point, it was a tradition. Ever since they’d all made it back stateside, the remaining members of Squad 1 of the 173rd Airborne Brigade would go out for drinks on Thursdays. At first it was a different bar each week, but one week Charlie stumbled across a VFW bar and they’d been going there ever since.

As the years went by, they all realized that they actually enjoyed spending time at the bar itself for various reasons, and began to go on their own periodically in addition to their Thursday meetings. Charlie and Oliver liked going because they could help the younger vets from more recent wars, while Eddie, Nate, and Will enjoyed swapping stories.

Charlie and Oliver tended to hang out there the most, which was why Charlie managed to run into Klaus that day he went to the VFW bar. Later, after the rest of the squad had been informed that Klaus was, in fact, alive and they’d all caught up, Oliver told him about their Thursday night tradition. Klaus had said that he’d be happy to come, with the condition that they don’t let him drink more than one drink, if any at all, which they had all quickly agreed to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You promise you won’t let me get smashed?” Klaus asked nervously, his hand hovering over the door handle.

“Klaus, I swear, we won’t let you do anything that could jeopardize your ability to see your boyfriend,” Will said with a laugh. “Now, let's go in.”

As they walked in, the bartender waved at them.

“Hey, nice to see you again!” she said to them, before noticing laus and continuing with, “Who’s this?”

“This is Klaus,” Charlie said, taking a seat at the bar, quickly followed by the others.

“Wait, Klaus as in the dude you fought with?” she asked, confused.

“It’s a long story involving time travel and those Umbrella Academy people from a while ago,” Charlie said, and Klaus turned his wrist over to show her tattoo.

“Well, welcome to the VFW, kid. My name’s Jordan,” she said, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Jordan.”

“What’d’ya want to drink, kid?”

“I-” Klaus stopped, looking over to Charlie for support.

“Nothing alcoholic, Jay. He finally got clean and sober and wants to keep it that way,” Charlie said, reaching over to squeeze Klaus’ shoulder in support.

“Good for you, kid. I have soda, tea, lemonade, coffee…”

“I’ll take a coffee, please, then. Black.”

“Comin’ up. I’m guessing the usual for the rest of ya?”

“Yep,” said Oliver, the rest of them nodding.

After they chatted for a while, Klaus stood up, his warm coffee cradled in his freezing hands, and walked over to the Vietnam War display to look at the picture of their squad, the picture with _Dave_ in it. Oliver got up and followed him, standing next to Klaus and carefully setting a hand on his shoulder.

“You never got a copy of that picture, did you,” Oliver said quietly.

“You did?” Klaus asked, turning his head to look at the older man, shock showing on his face.

“Yeah, we all got a copy. I’ll get you one, if you want?”

“Yes,” he breathed. _“Thank you.”_

He set his coffee on a nearby table and turned and wrapped his arms around Oliver and the man quickly reciprocated.

“You’re welcome.”

When Klaus pulled away, Oliver picked up Klaus’ discarded coffee and set his hand on the younger man’s back, guiding him back to the bar.

After a few more refills it was almost closing time at the bar, and as they were all about to go their separate ways, Klaus spoke up.

“Hey, is there any chance you have time to come to my place? There’s something I’ve been working on that I’d really like to show you guys.”


	2. They Didn't Get Your Mind (Your Heart is Too Strong Anyway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What was it that you wanted to show us?” Oliver asked from his place on the couch.
> 
> “I- I don’t know if this is going to work or not,” he mumbled.
> 
> “Well, you never know until you try, kid. Whatever it is, I’d say go for it.”
> 
> Klaus stood in the middle of the room and closed his eyes. He started with Ben, as he was the most familiar and easiest to summon. His hands began glowing blue ever so slightly, and Ben appeared.
> 
> “You can do this, Klaus. I believe in you,” Ben whispered, squeezing his brother’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from the song Stolen Dance by Milky Chance.

“What was it that you wanted to show us?” Oliver asked from his place on the couch.

“I- I don’t know if this is going to work or not,” he mumbled.

“Well, you never know until you try, kid. Whatever it is, I’d say go for it.”

Klaus stood in the middle of the room and closed his eyes. He started with Ben, as he was the most familiar and easiest to summon. His hands began glowing blue ever so slightly, and Ben appeared.

“You can do this, Klaus. I believe in you,” Ben whispered, squeezing his brother’s shoulder.

Klaus took a deep breath, determined to prove his brother right. He tried to focus on just one of the three ghosts that had been following him at a time, and he decided to start with Alex. He concentrated on him and the light around his hands brightened enough that for a moment, he could see it through his closed eyelids before it went back down again.

“Holy shit,” Oliver said. “Alex?”

Klaus’ eyes snapped open. “Holy fuck, I actually did it.”

Oliver stood up and reached out towards his little brother, his breath getting caught in his throat when he touched something solid.

“Oh my god,  _ Alex,” _ Oliver whispered, pulling the ghost into a hug.

“Ollie, god  I missed you so much.” Alex crying, holding onto the older man as tightly as he could.

The others were still sitting on the couch, frozen in shock, and Klaus took it as an opportunity to keep going, closing his eyes and focusing on Jake. It got easier the more ghosts he summoned, it seemed, as it only took about 30 seconds before he heard Will.

“Oh my god, Jake? Jake!” he heard Will exclaim.

Klaus opened his eyes just in time to see Will stand up so quickly that he knocked the lamp off of the side table before practically running into his best friend’s arms.

By this point Charlie and Nate had managed to shake off their shock enough to get up off the couch. Nate, having never met Alex, gravitated towards Jake immediately, while Charlie decided to go to Alex first. They were all so preoccupied with their greetings that they didn’t notice the last person that Klaus had summoned until-

“Hey guys,” said Dave, smirking from his spot wrapped up in Klaus’ arms.

He managed to break free and lead Klaus over to them, grabbing the two groups and pulling them together until they were all apart of one giant group hug.

After a few minutes they reluctantly began to pull away, most of them sitting back down on the couches.

“Klaus, holy shit you’re amazing,” Will said, his arm still looped around Jake’s shoulders, almost afraid to let go.

Oliver, Nate, and Alex had moved off to another area of the room and Oliver was introducing Nate and Alex, seeing as they’d never met. Oliver was initially worried that they might not get along, but they hit it off almost immediately. Oliver herded them back over to the couch and sat down, and they sat next to him, still talking.

“On behalf of all of us, Klaus?  _ Thank you,” _ Oliver said, smiling.

“I won’t be able to hold it much longer, not with this many, but I’ve been practicing. It’s different than it was in Vietnam for some reason. I guess it has something to do with adrenaline or emotions or necessity or self preservation or something like that,” Klaus said.

Oliver looked at him more closely and realized how strained he was and the sweat beading on his forehead.

“Klaus, I think you need to stop for today. You’re gonna hurt yourself,” Oliver said.

“He’s right Klaus,” Ben said from the corner he’d moved to in an attempt to stay out of the way.

“Klaus, you don’t need to hurt yourself for us,” Jake interjected.

“We can make this a thing. We can do this every Thursday after drinks, so long as you don’t strain yourself to hard. You’ll keep getting better, but not if you burn yourself out,” Charlie said firmly.

Klaus nodded and the ghosts all faded. He felt dizzy and was grateful when Charlie stood up and steadied him, guiding him to a couch.

“You did good, Klaus,” Charlie whispered to the younger boy, laughing when he got a snore in response. “Goodnight."


	3. I Want You By My Side (So That I Never Feel Alone Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Speaking of Klaus-”
> 
> They heard Klaus giggling, and turned towards the door just in time to see Klaus and Dave “sneaking” away.
> 
> “If they’re making out in our room again, Klaus is buying drinks for the next month,” Oliver muttered. “I told them last time, I told them not to do it again, but I’ll bet that’s exactly what they’re doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few months after the last chapter. They added to going to someone’s house and hanging out with their dead friends to their Thursday drinking tradition, and by this point, Klaus is able to conjure Dave, Alex, and Jake all at once for an extended period of time.
> 
> The title of this chapter comes from the song Stolen Dance by Milky Chance.

“Jake, you’re not that funny. Just stop it already,” groaned Alex, annoyed at his jokes.

“Aw, c’mon. I can be funny!” Jake said dramatically, throwing his hands in the air and flopping back onto the couch.

“Damnit, Jake, you almost made me spill my drink!” Eddie grouched, glaring at the younger man.

“Sorry Eddie. Alex is being mean.”

“No I’m not. I’ve had to put up with your shitty jokes for so many more years than they have. I get to complain,” Alex said.

“You’re jokes are pretty shitty, man,” said Nate, nodding.

“Save me from the mean people, Will!” Jake said, dramatically flopping onto his friend.

“Ooof, damn, Jake, that’s my lungs,” Will groaned.

“Save me…” he whispered.

“Oh my god, you’re almost as bad as Klaus,” Will said. “Speaking of Klaus-”

They heard Klaus giggling, and turned towards the door just in time to see Klaus and Dave “sneaking” away.

“If they’re making out in our room again, Klaus is buying drinks for the next month,” Oliver muttered. “I told them last time, I told them not to do it again, but I’ll bet that’s exactly what they’re doing.”

Nate snorted, amused at Oliver’s annoyance. “I honestly don’t care as long as they don’t destroy the room,” he responded. He thought for a second before quickly adding, “Or go further than making out.”

Oliver shot up out of his chair. “I’m going to check. If they’re doing more than making out, I’ll kill them.”

“Dave’s already dead, Ollie,” Charlie reminded him.

“I’ll find a way,” he muttered angrily, leaving to go check on the two men.

The moment Oliver was out of earshot, Nate cracked up, quickly joined by the others.

A few moments later, they heard Oliver yelling from across the house.  _ “THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING OUT IN OUR BEDROOM, HUH? HUH, KLAUS? DAVE, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE, YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS!” _

Their laughter, which had just begun to fade, picked right back up again.

“God, how many times does he have to tell them, though? Seriously, there are plenty of perfectly good rooms other than the bedroom that they could make out in,” Nate said, wiping his eyes.

“I honestly don't think they'll ever learn,” Charlie said solemnly.

“You're probably right,” Nate said with a sigh, resigned.

“You two are little shits, you know that, right?” Oliver grumbled, shooing Klaus and Dave back into the living room. “And Klaus, you’re buying drinks for a month.”

Klaus opened his mouth to protest, but Oliver held up a hand. “I told you last week, next time you two make out in the bedroom, you’re buying drinks for a month. You’re not getting out of it.”

Oliver walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer, muttering something about needing another drink.

Klaus giggled, leaning into Dave’s chest, who led him to a couch and made him sit down.

“Y’all’re gonna give him a coronary some day, ya know,” Will said.

“Maybe that’s the goal, Will,” said Klaus.

“Иисус Христос, Клаус. Ты сумасшедший,” Alex muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t try to insult me in Russian, тупица. I know that language. Try again!”

“Klaus, fuck you and your stupid languages.”

“Liebe dich auch, Bruder.”

“Well, he can’t be drunk, seeing as Dave, Alex, and Jake are still here,” Nate thought aloud.

“I’m guessing sleep deprived,” said Will, eying Klaus.

“Yeah, someone should probably take him home,” Nate pointed out.

“I’ve got it,” said Charlie, standing up. “Alright, let’s go.”

He grabbed Klaus’ arm and got him standing, with Dave’s help.

“See you again next week, guys,” he directed at Dave, Jake, and Alex, who all responded with goodbyes before saying goodbye to the others as well.

Luckily Charlie was holding Klaus up, mostly, as a few moments later he collapsed against him and the ghosts disappeared.

“Bye, guys,” Charlie  said, picking up Klaus and walking to his car.

Looking down at the young man sleeping in his arms, he sighed and said, “We’ve got to talk about your sleeping habits, kid. This just isn’t healthy.”

Klaus hummed in his sleep, turning his face into Charlie. The man smiled. “Love you too, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Oliver and Nate live together. No, they are not romantic partners. They are platonic life partners. They both love each other very much (and probably have codependency issues, but it just be like that sometimes). Please tell me if I have the wrong definition of platonic life partners. I tried my best, but I know I’m not perfect and I’d rather someone tell me than let me continue on with false information, as I’m currently working on a story about their relationship. PLP is the only thing I could find that seemed like the right thing to describe their relationship. Their relationship is the most important relationship to them both, which is the main thing that popped up when I researched PLPs (other than the relationship being platonic). If anyone has other names for this type of relationship, please let me know, I don't want to offend anyone!
> 
> This whole endnote is a disaster. I'm sorry.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  Иисус Христос, Клаус. Ты безумец. (Iisus Khristos, Klaus. Ty bezumets.) - Jesus Christ, Klaus. You're insane.  
> Тупица (Tupitsa) - dumbass  
> Liebe dich auch, Bruder. - Love you too, brother.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me ideas on my Tumblr or put them in the comments. I may or may not write them, but I'd love to see them either way!
> 
> galewritesfanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
